The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines provided with a valve needle that opens against a closing spring with the valve needle being loaded in its closing direction by an additional force that is supplied by means of an adjusting piston which is influenced by the delivered fuel. In a known fuel injection nozzle of this type, a pin that is arranged on the valve needle projects into an injection opening so that the injection cross section does not change despite a stroke of the valve needle that is dependent upon a delivery rate. In many engines, and especially in direct injection engines, however, it is advantageous when an enlargement of the injection cross section takes place during the transition from idling to full-load, and that the injection direction is also altered.